Understated
by Occurs
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to tell why relationships that appear brittle refuse to break. TohmaMika updated 9-24
1. one

Title: Understated

Chapter One: Had to sell my soul, 'cause you were so rock and roll...

Author: Occurs

Series: Gravitation

Rating: PG at moment

Summery: My personal chronicle of the relationship between 

Uesugi Mika and Seguchi Tohma. This story is should generally

be assumed to be anime continuity, as I've only gotten ahold

of sporadic bits of the manga. This part starts nine years before

the commencement of the series. The rest of the notes are at the

bottom. J 

                                                Understated: Chapter One

                The blaring music stirred the crowd into a pumping frenzy, 

a slew of sweaty teenaged bodies contorting into obscene poses as 

they raised triumphant hands in the air. Sakuma Ryuichi's velvety voice moved

easily across the excited throng, reaching even the farthest 

corners of the packed club with its powerful melody. 

                "Aah! Aren't they fabulous, Mika-chan?" Watasi Junko squealed

as the synthesized beat gave way to enthusiastic cheers and clapping coupled with

loud screams begging Nittle Grasper to please their crowd with an encore. 

                Uesugi Mika shook her head slightly, tucking a strand of auburn-brown

hair behind her ringing ears, and Junko frowned. 

                "Can't you get excited about anything, Mika? This band is going to be

huge, and now you can say you were with me on my birthday for their first

live concert ever! It's historic!" 

                "Hn." Mika turned her eyes up to the stage, squinting through the wafting smoke

 and blinding light. "Maybe I would care a little more if we could see." 

                "But standing in the back means we'll be first out the door for 

autographs! You will stand in line with me, won't you Mika-chan? If I have to 

talk to them I might just faint and die, right there on the spot!" Junko 

clutched herself dramatically, her mind already lost in the hazy daydream of 

stardom. "Do you think if I hike up my skirt enough I'll get invited back to the

hotel?" 

                "Oh, was that the plan behind that embarrassment of an outfit?" Mika eyed her friend 

critically from the top of her sparkly hair clips to her outrageously high platforms, with

very little in between. She was sorely tempted to sacrifice her heavy leather coat for

Junko's sake...it was quite extreme, and the fact that no one else in the crowd had

batted an eye spoke volumes about the caliber of people they were dealing with. 

                "Of course!" Junko grinned and gestured to the crowd of similarly dressed

girls bouncing to and fro as Ryuuichi thanked the crowd and agreed to perform a 

final number. "What do you think every other girl here is thinking? It's called 

fandom." Her look of exaltation showed that she clearly considered this something

to be proud of and Mika bit her lip to avoid snapping at Junko as the girl clapped 

and yelled enthusiastically.  

                "If you're so serious about wanting autographs you should probably go get in line

now. People are already leaving to queue up, and I am not waiting until midnight just

so you can have some one-hit wonder scrawl their names on their faces in Pop Beat." 

                "Wow, Mika, you're so smart." Junko cocked her head and beamed as Mika turned to the exit, 

easily pushing away the few people who stood between her and the door. "Hey! You promised to

wait with me!" 

                "I'm going to go smoke." She explained with an exaggeratedly patient look. Could Junko have

really just graduated with her? Some people were so immature... "I'll meet up with you in line." 

                "Hai hai." Junko smiled and waved, following her out and heading to the 

velvet ropes that marked the path to the autograph tables. 

                Her head really, really hurt. Mika made her way out of the lobby of the Ruido to 

the back areas of the club, tacitly ignoring the 'personnel only' signs the periodically

dotted the walls. No one seemed to pay her any mind, and Mika sighed as she shoved her 

way past whoever it was who was standing between her and a lovely exit that seemed to be deserted. 

Quiet. And nicotine. And maybe to sit down. She'd been standing in heels for the better part of

four hours listening to music blasting from a speaker barely five feet from her head 

all without the familiar comfort of a cigarette between her fingers and, quite frankly

with no offense to Junko, she could think of better ways to spend her night. The heavy 

metal door gave a rusted creak as she swung it open and stepped into an alleyway outside the 

building. 

                'Fresh air, finally,' Mika thought as she opened her purse and pulled out a 

cigarette with one swift motion. Her eyes involuntarily slid shut to try to quell the

pounding in her brain with the silence that rested comfortably in the dark side street. 

As she rubbed her temples she heard the protesting screech of the metal door again, then 

the distance buzz from the club as whoever had opened it held the door ajar. With a

frown Mika removed the cigarette from her lips and flicked the ash to the concrete. 

                "Will you shut the door?" It was an order, not a question, and Mika was not

surprised in the least when the stranger immediately complied. 

                "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." 

                The voice was male and pleasant and Mika's eyes slowly opened again as she raised her

cigarette back to her mouth. "It's all right. I'm sorry for my rudeness." The apology

was standard and polite, but did nothing to hide the annoyance in her voice. With a tilt of 

her head she looked over at the intruder. He was only slightly taller than she was, with 

blonde hair and an engaging smile, and he certainly didn't look the type to try and accost women

in secluded alleys. After quick appraisal, Mika figured if he tried anything she could probably 

break him in half...his build was delicate and the fur-trimmed coat and designer sunglasses he 

sported didn't exactly scream of machismo.

                "Could I please borrow a cigarette?" The stranger stepped closer and gestured to the red pack 

sticking out of Mika's handbag. Mika took another puff of hers and looked at him carefully, watching

as her reflection glittered in his lenses.

                "You don't look like you smoke." She pronounced, blowing out an ashy stream into the

night air. 

                He gave a quiet chuckle and smiled again, removing his sunglasses and tucking them in a 

coat pocket. "I don't suppose I do." 

                "Hm."  Flicking off the ash to the midpoint of the cigarette, Mika turned and offered 

him the smoldering, lipstick-stained Marlboro. 

                "Eh?" The blonde glanced from the cigarette to its owner with a bemused blink. 

                "I don't believe you." She smiled, raising an eyebrow and watching expectantly. "So 

go on." 

                His confused expression faded into a smirk as he deftly accepted her

cigarette and raised it to his lips. Much to Mika's surprise he took a long, satisfied 

drag, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. It took only moments for him to finish, and

he crushed the butt under his heel as Mika lit a second. 

                "Are we going to share that one too?" 

                This time Mika had to smile. Whoever this stranger was, his good nature was infectious

and the fact that he was attractive enough wasn't hurting matters in the least. "It's 

all yours if you like. Here." Stepping forward she placed the cigarette at his mouth, her 

fingers lightly brushing his lips. She could hear the way his breath hitched as she let

her hand fall from his face and she would have felt a moment of triumph at her feminine 

charms had his eyes not locked with hers and held her spellbound. Mika had never understood

her friends' fascination with the beautiful and sultry men that littered the tabloids and 

popular press, but this man...he was certainly and fetchingly handsome, with an 

intensity to the way he was looking at her that made her want to possess him. His mouth opened

slightly and he took the barely-touched cigarette and tossed it to the ground, letting it

spark slightly as it hit the pavement. 

                "Ano..." He began, his soft voice stilted. "You.."

                "Tohma!!!" The door swung open and hit the side of the brick building with a jerking

clang, a noise matched by the clamor coming from inside. "Tohma, we have to get out there.

What are you doing?" 

                "I'm sorry, Noriko-chan." Tohma made a slight bow of apology to his violet-haired

band mate, his expression again cheerful and appeasing. "I'm coming now." 

                "Good." Without another thought Noriko grabbed Tohma by the hand and began tugging

him in the direction of the autograph table, away from the shocked Uesugi Mika. 

                Mika made her way back to the line, her thoughts jumpy and her pulse still about a 

half-beat too fast for comfort. That was Seguchi Tohma? The one that Junko had been babbling 

about for days on end? Saa, it served her right for not knowing anything about pop culture! 

And here she was, getting all dizzy in an alleyway for some wannabe rock star, whether or

not she knew it at the time. It was such a low point...Artfully she threaded through the 

queue of people wrapped at least twice around the lobby, looking for her friend.  

                "Mika! I thought you had gotten lost! Come on, the line's moving!" Junko hugged 

her poster and cd close with a drawn-out sigh. "I can't wait to tell them how wonderful 

it was...they were late getting out here, don't you think? Oi, Mika-chan, is something wrong?"

                "I still have a bit of a headache." Mika lied as Junko made her way to the front of

the line. Contrary to her fears, Junko found quite a bit to say when she finally made it 

to the idols. 

                "Ohmygoditwassowonderful!!!I'm Watasi Junko and this is my best friend Uesugi Mika! Here, 

sign this and this and this and oh my god could we please get a picture it's my birthday and it 

would mean so much to me oh please?!?!"

                "I'm sorry, but no..." Noriko started.

                "Of course." Tohma answered in the same breath, giving Noriko a significant look

over the head of Ryuichi, who was busy congratulating Junko on her happy birthday. 

                "Thank you thank you thank you!! Mika-chan, get over here!" Junko grabbed Tohma and

Ryuichi's arms, placing herself firmly between them as Noriko stood to the left, an arm

draped casually on Ryuichi's shoulder. 

                "Oh, I don't think...." Mika raised a hand, her eyes only on Tohma. He smiled

pleasantly at her, nothing in his expression suggesting the least hint of awkwardness

or even recognition.

                "Please, Uesugi-san, is it? Your friend would appreciate it I'm sure."

                With a soft sigh Mika stepped in next to Tohma as Junko gave her a 'see, Tohma 

cares about what I want' smirk. She could smell the mix of smoke and cologne on him 

and could have sworn she felt his hand pass over her waist just before the flash...

at the contact she felt her heart jump and groaned inwardly. She, Uesugi 

Mika, did not have fangirl anywhere in her. That thought in itself was ridiculous. 

                "Oh, thank you all so much! Can I give you my number?...I think you're absolutely 

gorgeous and...."

                "Junko, come on..." Mika pulled her forcefully away. "You're becoming embarrassing."

                "Isn't he wonderful and amazing though?" Junko was practically floating. "They're

so talented...I wonder if he'll call me...he seemed awfully willing to have my picture 

done..." 

                "You're delusional." As the walked across the parking lot Mika reached into her coat

to fumble for her keys. "The last thing a man like that needs is some silly fangirl to 

fawn over him...besides, who would want company after an exhausting...eh?" Her fingers 

closed, not around keys, but around a folded slip of paper Mika couldn't remember for the 

life of her. With a frown she paused under a street lamp to read it.

                                You should be more careful where you keep you keys. Il Palazzo room 402. 

                                                                Seguchi Tohma

                "I don't believe this! Of all the nerve..." Mika stomped her foot in frustration, smashing

the paper between her fingers to hear the satisfying crunch. 

                "Huh?" Junko peered over to read the note."Oh my god! Mika-chan, how could you

betray me like this? You're going up to Tohma's room...oh my god, I could die!" She 

grabbed at Mika's arm with a vise-like grip, her expression dark and murderous. 

                "You're missing the point, idiot!" She hissed, managing a murderous gaze of

her own. "That manipulative little bastard stole my keys. That's not a compliment, that's

assault waiting to happen!" The look on Junko's face clearly showed that they were on 

different planets about this particular situation, and Mika sighed tiredly. "Go back

to the lobby and wait. I'm going to get my keys back, and we're leaving."

                "No, no no!" Junko shook her head enthusiastically. "Mika-chan, if you've ever

loved me at all you just have to take me with you!"

                "Absolutely not! Junko, I can't trust you not to be an idiot. Go wait."

                Junko frowned, wracking her brain for a good reason to come. Mika was so 

unreasonable...She crossed her arms and looked up at her friend. "You have to take me,

Mika-san. What would people say about the unmarried daughter of a shrine keeper 

visiting a flamboyant rock star's hotel room alone? At night? Why, you have a reputation

to keep up and that's a tabloid waiting to happen."

                "No one knows me here, and I can take care of my own reputation."

                "But what if he tries to seduce you or something?"

                "You'd try to join in." But the twit had a point. If nothing else, 

Junko would be good insurance against any potential 'misunderstanding'. "Fine.

Come on. Maybe I can trade you for my keys." 

                "Really? You always think up the best birthday presents, Mika..." 

                "That's not supposed to be a tempting offer." 

                                                                ***

                The short walk over to the hotel was filled with the stamping of heels and 

rabid chatter. The air had cooled off rapidly, and Mika found herself cold and 

coatless after Junko had claimed the leather jacket for herself. 

                "So what all did he say again? I want every word, Mika." 

                "I don't remember, Junko." Mika tossed her hair as the attendant opened the

front door for the girls with nary a curious glance. She could feel the eyes of the

loiterers and businessmen in the lobby on her as she stormed to the elevators, jamming

the buttons for each in rapid succession. Ire and patience were mutually exclusive. 

                After what seemed an unbearably long half-minute, the doors to the leftmost

lift slid open and Mika stepped gracefully in, Junko following closely on her heels. 

                "Now Junko-chan," Mika began, leaning against the back wall as the elevator

began it's ascent "the plan is this. We go, get my keys, and leave. You don't talk, 

we don't stay." 

                "You've already told me that at least five times." Junko complained with a sharp 

nod. "I can't believe we're the same age now...you're acting ninety instead of nineteen. 

This is the kind of thing normal girls want to happen." 

                The doors slid open with a ping and the number four lit up as if signaling a 

jackpot.

                "You know I don't like pretty boys." Mika's dark eyes darted back and forth 

down the hall as she exited. "204, 204...." 

                "His room is right there!" Junko suppressed a squeal to Mika's surprise and 

she peeked up at her friend through thickly mascaraed eyelashes. "Do you want to 

knock? I'm way too shy."

                "Oh, for crying out..." Mika raised her fist and rapped on the door, setting her

weight back on her heels and placing her other hand squarely on her hip. She was answered

with a soft 'One moment, please', then a click as the lock was turned. 

                "Uesugi-san." Tohma's smiling face greeted her as he gestured for her to come

inside. "I apologize for calling you here like this." Mika's lip twisted as she looked

him over and slid off her high heels to enter the room. His blonde hair was still

slightly damp from a shower, he had changed into some more comfortable slacks, and he 

didn't exactly look like he was going to try to seduce, extort, or otherwise provoke

a beating from her. 

                "You have some nerve, Seguchi-san." Standing toe to toe Mika could almost look

him directly in the eyes. 

                "Oh, don't talk to Tohma-san that way, Mika-chan!" Junko shoved Mika out of the

way and grabbed Tohma's hand. "Don't mind her, Tohma-san." She smiled brightly, her eyes full of 

stars, hearts, flowers, and whatever other bright and glistening imagery that conveyed

her adoration.  

                "Ah..." Tohma smiled back blankly with a slight nod, glancing over Junko's 

head to where Mika was busying herself searching the pockets of Tohma's jacket. He 

disentangled himself from Junko with practiced ease, trying unsuccessfully to step around

the fangirl as Mika rapidly shook his tailored coat from the tails down. Her attempts to find the keys 

unsuccessful, Mika turned to his drawers, pulling them open and rifling through them with 

absolutely no regard. 

                "What are you playing at, Seguchi-san." She frowned, pawing through sheet music and

notes.  "I want my keys. And I want to know what the hell you were thinking. In that order.

And if you don't give them to me I'm perfectly prepared to take this hotel room apart, 

piece by piece, and leave you with the damage bills." 

                Tohma held up an appeasing hand, his ever-present smile straining. "I apologize

again, Uesugi-san. I just wanted to talk with you." 

                "There are other ways of going about it than petty thievery, you know." She snapped

back at him. "What kind of a shady man forces a girl to come up to his hotel room, hm?" 

                Tohma closed his eyes and nodded slightly. "Only one who has no other way to meet

her, Uesugi-san. But I understand that you're uncomfortable. Here." Tohma gently tugged open

the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the metal key ring with its accompanying keys. 

Holding out his hand he offered them to her, the soul of gentlemanly discretion, but Mika perceived 

the challenge behind the words. He was good, that she could see. But as good as he may be, 

she knew she was better. 

                "Junko," She started carefully, tilting her head to look over to where her friend was

leaning on the wall, taking in the exchange with wide eyes. "I want you to take my keys and 

go home." 

                "Eh? But Mika-chan...Aren't I supposed to be safeguarding your virtue or something?"

Junko pursed her lips, not sure what to make of the situation. 

                "Go." It was the same tone she used with her brothers, boyfriends, and anyone else she

saw fit to keep under her thumb. It was maternally ordering and impossible to argue with. 

                "Right..." 

                "And don't tell anyone where I am."

                "Right..."

                "And don't wreck my car." 

                "Hai, Mika-chan." Junko gave a little bow and took the keys from Tohma's proffered

hand, biting on her lower lip in a confused manner as she looked between the two. If the positions

had been reversed she would be pushing Mika out of the hotel room as quickly as her strength

allowed, but Mika wasn't the type to act loosely. "Call me when you get back home." 

                "I will." Mika dismissed Junko with a slight smile, her posture relaxing slightly

as the girl eased her way out of Tohma's room. One less thing to worry about. Wait. Car. 

One more thing to worry about...

                "Would you like something to drink, Uesugi-san?" 

                "No." She watched him carefully and settled herself on the bed, crossing her legs and

sweeping her hair behind her. "All I would like is for you to be completely frank with me. I 

won't scream or do anything silly if that's what you're worried about." 

                "No, I didn't think you would." With a smile Tohma pulled a chair out from it's 

place by the wall to sit beside Mika. "Is it so very hard to believe that I find you 

beautiful and wanted to see you again?" 

                "I'm not here to be charmed, Seguchi-san." The fact that she wasn't being charmed

was only due to valiant effort. His expression was soft and endearing, his voice alone

had a relaxing effect, and his eyes...he was utterly gorgeous. Tohma, however,

seemed nonplussed by her criticism. If anything, his smile became brighter. 

                "You're a strong woman, Uesugi-san." He leaned back in his chair, lacing his 

fingers behind his head and letting his smile fade to a modicum of seriousness. She refused

to give into the temptation to fidget as he stared at her, instead setting her chin and

meeting his gaze head on. She was a little annoyed when he didn't look away or back

down from her harsh glare. Fine then, she'd just have to change her tactics. Leaning back

slightly Mika gave an exaggerated stretch, watching the way his eyes followed her. 

                "Well, What is it you want to talk about?"  

                "Eh?" Tohma shook his head slightly for her to repeat. Her voice had apparently 

broken his chain of thought, and Mika mentally patted herself on the back. Nice to know she 

could create a distraction when needed. 

                "You said you wanted to talk to me." Trying to collect her thoughts Mika turned 

to the safety of her purse, making a small production out of fishing out a cigarette

and lighting it.

                "It was a whim." Tohma sighed. It was difficult and rarely successful to try 

and explain something you didn't understand yourself to a person who wasn't terribly

open to explanations. He watched her smoke, her pretty profile artfully framed by the

window behind her. 

                "I'm sure you realize that this is rather odd." She glanced back at him

and Tohma nodded his head in assent. 

                "You didn't have to stay." 

                "You didn't have to force me up here."  

                "But you were so interesting." He smiled again, with the charming

expression Mika was coming to realize acted rather like a default mode. She gave

a delicate 'hmph', flexing her ankle. 

                "Interesting? In many circles that's not exactly a compliment, Seguchi-san."

                "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here to be complimented." 

                Mika opened her mouth to issue a retort, and abruptly realized she didn't have 

one. With a rueful shake of her head she laughed softly, finishing her cigarette in

the silence. She was relaxing a little too rapidly, she thought, flicking the butt of

the stick in the nightstand's ashtray. It was hard to maintain a guarded stance around

the charismatic man, and slight doubts about whether she even wanted to were creeping

annoyingly close to her consciousness. 

                "Well," She started, standing and turning to look out the window at the lights

of the city. "If we're going to talk you may as well call me Mika, so long as you don't get 

too familiar." Her hands rested on her hips as she watched the skyline, a few office

lights and the twenty-four hour businesses lighting up the streets of Tokyo.

                "Of course, Mika-san. And you may call me Tohma." 

                "Tohma then." With quick steps she walked over to the glass that had captured

her interest, brushing her fingers lightly over the windowpane. "Are you from

around here?"  

                "Not from this part of Tokyo, no. You're from Kyoto, aren't you?"  

                "Is my accent that much of a give-away? Most people can't tell."              

                "No, but it suits you."

                She smiled at that and turned away from the dazzling city. "Well, let's

go." 

                "Excuse me? I didn't say we were going anywhere Mika-san." 

                "I know. But if I'm stuck here in the city, I want to see what's out there. 

So if you really think I'm that interesting, you're coming with me. Get a coat, 

it's cold."  And before he could argue she was at the door. 

More Authors Notes: This is actually a series that I wasn't sure I was going to

work on and publish as it's probably the most self-indulgent thing I've ever

started writing (meaning I did it solely because I became enamored of it and

don't really give a darn if anyone else doesn't like it). In theory it's going to

go through the New York incident and then have a post-series epilogue.  

Unfortunately I'll be back in college next week, so the next chapter may 

be slow coming (especially if it turns out to be as long as this one. Oi.)


	2. two

Title: Understated

Chapter Two: The dissatisfied with the satisfied

Author: Occurs

Series: Gravitation

Rating: PG

Summery: Nothing lasts forever, and Tohma and Mika are forced to go 

their separate ways for the moment.   

Notes: Wow, I can't believe how wonderful you guys were about chapter

one! I wish I could thank everyone who reviewed or wrote about it 

personally, but for the moment a big group thank you will have to 

do! If any of you guys ever need help or betaing, just let me know. 

Ya'll are great!

I also can't believe I forgot to put Gravitation is © Maki Murakami.

But I think everyone knows it's not mine. ^_^; Other notes at the

bottom. 

                                    Understated: Chapter Two 

            They were lost. Again. Mika gave a low growl as they passed 

the same all-night karaoke bar they had passed at least three times

before. It had been fun, wandering around the city, dashing into 

whatever clubs or parks caught their eye and sampling Tokyo's 

bountiful nightlife, but the stars were fading and Mika knew if she

wasn't on a train back to Kyoto within the next hour there would

be some decidedly unfun consequences. Frustrated she kicked at a rock

and let it scuttle across the sidewalk, stopping under a streetlamp

to think. 

            "If I was a train station, I would be..."

            "Two blocks to the left, right across from that restaurant

with the ponds." Tohma supplied helpfully, leaning against the light pole

and peering at her from underneath his bangs with an amused expression. 

            "How do you know? And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

            "We have been here three times, Mika-san." He smiled back at her,

and Mika gave a small huff, not nearly as annoyed as she looked. Tohma shook

his head lightly and took her arm to lead the way, not particularly trusting

her to find her way without getting lost and making a fuss. Mika reluctantly

accepted his guidance as they walked down the block, the few people still

on the streets making way for the young couple. They did make quite an 

attractive pair, Mika had to admit to herself as she caught a glimpse of 

their reflection in a neon-lighted window. It was harder to admit that she

genuinely liked this man. Mika rarely allowed herself the luxury of being

attracted to anyone. She had far too many responsibilities at home and 

far too much self respect to be drawn into such trivial things. With 

Seguchi Tohma, however, it was difficult to avoid fascination. Suppressing

a sigh she looked up at him as they continued to walk, her brain fuzzy 

with a lack of sleep, a few drinks, and the annoying effect that was a mix

of relaxed cheer and sensual enchantment that happened whenever this man

lay a hand on her. Her mind ran through a list of questions she still wanted

to ask him, things that were pieces of leftover conversations that went 

unsaid, but his palm slid across her sleeve and her mind blanked, apparently

preferring the comforting fuzziness. Her head lolled dangerously close to

laying contentedly on his shoulder before Mika caught herself, turning the 

movement into a small shiver. 

            Tohma glanced down at the thoughtful girl and caught her eye with a smile

as they made their way down the steps to the train station, not letting go of 

her arm even though she was perfectly capable of following the signs and getting 

herself on the train. Idly he wondered if she knew how stunning she was. It wasn't 

a matter of her appearance, though she was certainly exquisite, but her bearing 

conveyed an intense fiery strength that made heads turn and crowds part. He had 

always admired headstrong women, those who wore their drive and intensity on their 

sleeves and kept their hearts locked safely away. They excited and challenged him

in general, but Mika in particular had a separate quality he was surprised to 

find. It was rare that he found a woman who attracted him on so many levels, and

rarer still that the one who had managed such a feat didn't seem to care.  

            "Let me buy your ticket." He offered, drawing her up closer beside

him as they walked through the throngs milling around the train station. 

            "I've got it." She answered, reaching for her purse, but he stepped up to 

the ticket counter anyway, putting his yen on the counter before she could protest 

further. 

            "It is, after all, my fault you have to take the train home." 

He explained as he the woman handed him the ticket, and Mika 

coolly took the paper from his hand. He followed her to the platform, 

hands in his pockets. Mika stared down the tracks, tucking her hair 

behind her ears and wrapping her arms protectively around herself. They had made 

it just in time; if she didn't catch this train it would be almost two hours 

before there was another transport to Kyoto. But there were only a 

precious few minutes before this train arrived to steal her home, and

Mika turned back to her companion.   

            "Will I see you again?" Mika looked him in the eyes, setting her

hands lightly on her hips. Tohma smiled and inclined his head towards her.

            "I was thinking that would be up to you, Mika-san." But he already

knew that the answer would be yes. His intuition told him that it didn't 

matter if the answer was yes today, tomorrow, or five years from now; 

they would see each other again if he had to play fate and arrange it 

himself. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he had done so. 

            Mika studied him carefully, thoughtlessly reaching out to straighten

his lapel. She let her hand linger on his chest, continuing to look at him. Her eyes 

darted over his face, trying to read the expression hidden in the shadowed planes.

Even after a night together she could barely understand this man. There 

were moments when he seemed to be letting himself slip into honesty, but all

too often he presented a facade Mika could clearly see and would dearly love to 

break. For a brief moment she considered making up some excuse for her family 

and staying at least another few hours. Long-practiced duty easily shoved aside 

desire, however, and Mika trailed her fingers against the silk of his shirt with 

a regretful exhalation. His arm caught her around the waist, and the platform 

rumbled under their feet as the train approached. 

            "Maybe if I hear you're in Kyoto I'll look you up." She answered 

finally, looking away. Tohma nodded, letting her go and stepping back. He 

bit his tongue before he could ask her why; It wouldn't matter if she had an

explanation or not. Briefly he entertained the thought that perhaps she 

already had a lover, but he just as quickly dismissed it as he watched 

her hand her ticket over and step up into the train. He wasn't surprised that

she didn't look back. He would have done the same. 

                                                      ******       

            Mika gave a quiet sigh as she slid open the door to the Uesugi household,

the familiar action breaking the lingering feeling of fairy-tale unreality that

had surrounded her all night. Home sweet home...even in the shadowy morning light 

Mika moved easily around the foyer, lighting the morning incense and letting the 

portrait of her mother that rested at the entrance to their home catch her eye. 

She smiled softly at the image, imagining what her the woman would have said if 

she had caught her daughter sneaking in at daybreak. 

            "You wouldn't have gone with him, would you?" She frowned slightly as 

the traditionally garbed and delicate figure of the portrait seemed to give

you an answer. She often wished her brothers could remember more of the woman

who had brought them into the world. She had died Tatsuha was just a baby,

and though her father had remarked on Mika's stunning resemblance to his wife, 

she had none of her mother's feminine patience. A rustling noise from the 

common room caught her attention and she turned from the picture, ready to 

throw out the cat, brother, or whatever else was causing the disturbance. 

            It was the second. Tatsuha and Eiri lay sprawled awkwardly on the 

couch, her blonde brother sound asleep and trapping the eight-year who was squirming

to get up without waking his sibling. 

            "What are you two doing out here?" Mika stared at the pair with concerned

confusion as Tatusha worked his way free and ran over to her, almost tripping

on his pajamas in the process. 

            "You didn't come home." He accused, looking up at her with dark eyes. 

"And Eiri was the only person I had to watch "Killer Atomic Supermen from Planet

9" with and he's worse than I am and we had to sleep on the couch because our

room was scary and you weren't here to beat up anything that tried to get us." 

            Mika shook her head. "I've told you not to watch those stupid movies." 

She chided lightly, tapping the boy on the chest. "And Eiri's almost 

thirteen...can't he beat up anything that wants a little boy for a midnight 

snack?"

            "No," Tatsuha made a face. "He's as much of a scardy-cat as I am." 

            "I am not." Eiri rubbed his eyes and sat up, staring blearily at his 

siblings. "Why are you up this early?" 

            "She just got home." Tatsuha clarified helpfully, and Mika gave him

a 'shush' look. 

            "You just got home?" Eiri echoed, cocking his head and stifling a 

yawn. 

            "Not that it's any of you two's business, but yes." Mika admitted,

smoothing down Tatsuha's hair and hauling Eiri off the couch. "And it's too

early for you. Go to your rooms and go back to sleep." 

            "Well, I'm up now." Eiri stretched and sat back down. "Dad's not 

going to like that you just got home."

            "Well, I have brothers who love me and want their breakfast, so they'll

keep their mouths shut about when I get in, won't they?" 

            "Maybe." Tatsuha looked up at Mika with a small smirk." Can we have 

pancakes?" 

            "Absolutely not, you know father hates that kind of junk." 

            "Well, will you make him traditional whatever and make me pancakes?" 

            "Tatsuha, I really don't fe...Fine." She agreed, looking down at his

earnest face. She had taken care of her brothers for far too long, they had 

her wrapped around their fingers far more tightly than any real mother would

be. They were what she lived for, and they used it to their full advantage

without even realizing it.  

            "Did you have fun?" Eiri questioned, sinking back on the couch and 

trying to reclaim some warmth from the indented cushions. 

            "It was nice." Mika answered non-comittally, and her brothers exchanged

a significant glance. The fact that their Onee-san could call something nice at 

six o clock in the morning spoke volumes. "I've got to go change. Tatsuha, be

good and get out the ingrediants, will you?" 

            "Okay." He agreed politely, and looked back at Eiri as she retreated down 

the hall. "Do you think she stayed out with a boy?" 

            The blonde scrunched up his nose as he tried to picture their big sister

out with someone. It was an odd image that didn't compute. "Maybe." 

            "Weird. Onee-san shouldn't date. And I feel really bad for whoever she

does date." 

            Eiri glanced down to where Mika's door was shut. Safely assured that 

their sister couldn't come out and yell at them, they laughed as they padded into

the kitchen to help. 

                                                ****

            Tohma took his time getting back to the hotel, watching the sunlight creep

over the city and chase away any traces of things that transpire in the darkness. 

When he finally resigned himself to going back to his room and catching an hour

or two of sleep he found his bed already occupied. A largish lump was moving 

fitfully under the covers and a stuffed pink rabbit lay its head on the pillow 

with the barest view of the fingers clutching it poking out from beneath the 

heavy comforter. The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat gingerly on 

the bed trying not to jostle anything any more than necessary. His mind was already

preoccupied...the last thing he wanted at this moment was the distraction that was

Sakuma Ryuichi. An enthusiastic squeal and the feel of arms glomping and pulling

at him told him that he was too late. Tohma shrugged off his annoyance and forced 

himself to turn and smile at the vocalist. Ryuichi had always been a morning 

person. 

            "Ah, Ryuichi, good morning." Tohma nodded and struggled to arrange himself

more comfortably in Ryuichi's grip. It was small comfort that the man probably

wouldn't ask where he was or care if he found out that he had spent the night out

with a woman. The whole reason he had taken up with the singer was the practicality

of the situation...Ryuichi had been attracted to him almost from the outset, and

when they formed Nittle Grasper it was simply understood that any outside pursuits

would be put aside. Tohma had enough professionality for both of them to make 

the situation work, and no one expected anything else from Ryuichi. With effort

he managed to prop himself up on his elbows as his lover clung to him affectionately. 

With a little more he wriggled free, much to Ryuichi's disappointment, picking up the

hotel phone in his left hand and pencil and paper in the other.   

            "Would you like breakfast?" Tohma inquired as he dialed up room service, 

using the pencil to jot down the first strains of a melody that had been lacing through

his thoughts. 

            "Yeah!" The man beamed as he ticked off on his fingers the number of things

that appealed to him and to Kumagoro. Tohma ordered miso soup, toast, and coffee, 

ignoring the requests for tiramisu and sugar-coated strawberries. Ryuichi had more than

enough sweets stashed away to keep him up for hours, and there was no sense in ordering

more. His hand continued to move across the notepad almost of it's own free will as

he set the receiver back on it's hook with a soft click. Ryuichi peered excitedly 

over his band mate's shoulder, humming the tune that the transcribed dots signified. 

            "We like it." He approved with a grin, tossing Kumagoro up in the air and 

catching the toy gently. Tohma made a small noise of acknowledgement and continued 

to work, rubbing at his tired eyes. He realized that in theory he should take out 

his contacts and bunk down for a bit before stressing his mind with the work of 

composition, but inspiration had called in rare form forcing him to make sense 

of his thoughts in this most natural way of expression. Ryuichi lay down beside 

him, close enough to feel his warmth but not enough to be disturbing. He knew Tohma 

well enough to know that when he began to work there was nothing that the blonde 

found more important than penning his intensity onto the page. Tohma barely noticed 

when room service brought the breakfast, and didn't notice at all when Noriko came 

in to see if he was up and if he had the missing Ryuichi. When, long minutes later, 

he set down the pencil to flex his cramped hand, Tohma was genuinely surprised to see 

Noriko and Ryuichi staring at him from where they were finishing the last of the 

coffee at the small hotel table.

            "So whatcha got there?" Noriko was the first to speak, walking over to the

rumpled bed and stealing the hastily scrawled pages from his lap. 

            "Our next number one hit." Tohma answered without any hint of the smug 

arrogance that should accompany such a bold statement. He stretched out comfortably, 

his green eyes fluttering closed for a much-deserved break. Noriko nodded as she 

shuffled through the sheets, then tossed them to Ryuichi for close inspection. 

            "I think you might be right." 

            Ryuichi nodded enthusiastic agreement, softly matching lyrics to tune and

drumming his fingers on the tabletop to keep beat as he tested the new material. 

Tohma smiled to hear him; Everything sounded sweeter sung from Ryuichi's lips than

it ever did in his mind. The pleasure of the music was almost enough to refresh 

him alone, but Tohma forced himself into a standing position, now eager for a 

shower and rest. Noriko gestured to his clothes and raised an eyebrow, but Tohma

met her inquisitive gaze with a benign smile and a polite 'Excuse me, you two.' 

as he locked himself into the hotel's bathroom. Noriko glanced suspiciously at 

Ryuichi, but the preoccupied boy didn't look nearly perky enough to have been the

cause of Tohma's sleepless night. With an elegant shrug she slid the song 

back over to her sliding a fingernail and creasing the paper slightly over her

part in the arrangement. Well, whatever his muse, it had produced beautiful work. 

Nittle Grasper would have it's next hit, and she traded smiles with Ryuichi as 

they settled down for an unplanned morning of artistic endeavor. 

Authors Note: This chapter just about killed me, and I'm still not entirely happy 

about it. The situations had to be set up somehow, I guess. I kept wanting to 

diverge off into other little projects, such as a songfic. Has anyone else heard

the Indigo Girls' 'You and Me of the 10,000 wars'? For some reason it strikes me

as such a Mika/Tohma song. ^-^ Oh, and does anyone know if drinking games are 

considered lists and not acceptable on ff.net? I wrote a little gravitation 

fanfiction drinking game for my own amusement and posted it in my livejournal

(http://www.livejournal.com/users/missoccurs/), and I may want to post it here. ^-^


	3. three

Title: Understated

Author: Occurs (missoccurs@hotmail.com)

Chapter Three

Notes: This was originally one very very long chapter, but

instead of having a monster chapter, I decided to split

three into three and four (four will hopefully be finished, revised and along

sometime next week). ^-^; 

                                    Understated: Chapter Three

            "Mika-san!" Tatsuha grabbed at his sister's arm excitedly as he pointed 

down at a full page ad in the newspaper. "Our favorite band is going to be

playing tomorrow and Saturday!" 

            "What do you mean 'our favorite band'?" Mika shook her head as she 

followed his finger to the paper brightly advertising a two-night concert 

spectacular courtesy of Nittle Grasper. "You're the one who likes the music." 

            "Yeah, but I'm not the one with a poster stuck in my closet and 

fanzines hidden under the bed." He ducked out of the way of her swatting hand,

skittering easily to the other side of the table with the advertisement 

clutched in his fingers like a lifeline. "Come on, Mika-san," He pleaded,

changing his tone. "You got to see them last year. And I never get to go 

anywhere!" With quick movement he grabbed both his sister's hands and stared

up at her with long-practiced fake tears welling out of the corners of his

eyes. "Mika-san, we're all alone in this world! Don't you think we should 

bond by going to see Nittle Grasper together?" 

            "Oh, come off it." Mika hastily shook him off of her, clucking

her tongue maternally. "We have not been abandoned; Papa and Eiri are only

gone for a week, and the reason you're not with them is that you said you'd 

rather die than take a tour of the living ancestors that comprise the 

Sapporo branch of the family." That had been a particularly sticky little

argument, but no amount of ordering or bribery could convince the ten year

old that he needed a family vacation. Mika had the blessed excuse of work,

though if their father had requested her presence she would have resigned

herself. Honestly, sometimes her brothers could be so obnoxious. Well, 

Tatsuha could be. Eiri was rarely a problem. 

            "Onee-saaaan..." 

            "No buts, I have to work." She pointed to the dates, tapping them

with a manicured fingernail. "You'll be staying here with the babysitter.

Besides, you're too young for a big concert and I'm sure the tickets are 

long gone by now." 

            "You could get tickets if you really wanted to." He frowned. Onee-san

could do anything, she just wouldn't. 

            "Maybe I could." She agreed thoughtfully, staring at the faces that

looked back at her from the page. Her eyes lingered over the newsprint visage

of Seguchi Tohma, the black and white shot not doing her memory justice. Vanity 

made her wonder if he remembered her, practicality assured her that he'd probably 

been out with a different companion every night since their parting.  

            "So why don't you? I'll be good, I just reeaaallly want to go!!"

            Mika raised an eyebrow at his persistence, but refused to dignify it

with acknowledgment. "No! I already told you, I'm working."  

            "You work all the time. You're going to work now, you'll be working while

the biggest concert of the year plays practically in our backyard.." The complaints 

went on in a last attempt to guilt her into harassing the radio stations for 

tickets. 

            "I like to work." She answered, though it wasn't strictly true. She

liked the financial independence of holding a job, that was sure enough, but 

cocktail waitressing even at one of Kyoto's more upscale establishments was

hardly a career dream. It was tiring work, with the clientele close to her 

father's age and often annoyingly grabby. It also required her to be far

more polite than her nature ordinarily accounted for. Defeated, the dark

haired boy flopped onto the low couch, flipping on the television and 

hoping to catch some music videos. There was a low rumble outside as a car 

pulled up to the house, and Tatusha looked up with apprehension. 

            "Mika-san, you're not letting crazy old Hirofumi-san babysit me 

again, are you?"

            "I should, the way you're acting." Mika gave him a sharp look 

as she slid on a long wool coat to combat the cold her thin lounge uniform

always allowed in. The door opened as Mika did a quick adjustment of

her skirt and blouse, a movement quickly made useless as her brother 

barreled past her to meet the figure at the door. 

            "Junko-chan!" 

            "Hey, Tasu-chan!" Mika's friend bent down to ruffle his hair, her 

face glowing with excitement. "You're not going to believe what we're

doing Saturday night!"

            Tatusha's eyes went wide as he dared to hope. "Are we...?"

            "We're going to see Nittle Grasper!"  

            Mika clapped her hands over her ears to save herself from the

obnoxious high-pitched squeals of ecstasy as the pair jumped up and

down obliviously. "Hold it!" 

            They stopped short, Junko looking even more worried by Mika's 

tone than Tatsuha. 

            "You are not taking Tatsuha to that concert! What are you 

thinking?!"

            "But I have to babysit him anyway, and Tatsuha and I both truly

appreciate the subtlety of perfection that make up Nittle Grasper. Their

wonder knows no age limits." 

            Tatsuha just shook his head at his protesting sister. "Mika doesn't

know anything about being a true fan." He sighed sadly, and Mika rolled her

eyes. Insane, the whole lot of them. 

            "Oh, I don't know about that," Junko smiled with a mischievous 

glint. "She is the one who spent the night with..."

            "Shut. up." Mika cut Junko off with a look that could cut glass. 

            "Oh, come on, Mika-san," Junko put her hands up appeasingly with a

nervous smile. "That's practically my favorite story to pass around ever." 

            "You *tell* people about that?!" 

            "Of course I tell people! Except instead of you, it's me. And instead 

of just Tohma it's Tohma and Ryuichi. And there's a hot tub involved. And 

instead of just being there until morning there's this whole week in Paris 

with..."

            "I get it." Mika interrupted before Junko could go on and further 

corrupt her baby brother. Tatsuha, however, was looking at his sibling in

a whole new light. 

            "Onee-san? You and Tohma? The Seguchi Tohma? And that was why you

didn't come ho.." 

            "Absolutely not." Mika patted his head absently as she made a 

throat-slitting motion at her soon to be ex-friend...at least, soon to be

ex if she kept acting like this. "Junko just had a bit too much to drink 

at that concert, and she passed out, and she imagined that there was this...

this thing going on between myself and Seguchi Tohma, which is absolutely

ridiculous. Right Junko?" 

            The short girl paled at Mika's expression. "Of course, Mika-san,"

She squeaked out with a too-rapid nod. She hated it when Mika got all scary;

It really took the fun out of everything. "That's all it was Tatsuha, and,

um, you should know better than to listen to anything I say." 

            "Oh." He nodded with a stretch. It was a much less fun explanation,

but it did make a lot more sense. At any rate, it didn't matter. He was 

getting to go see Nittle Grasper, and Mika wasn't, and if that wasn't divine

justice he didn't know what was. 

                                                ***

            "Ah, Uesugi-san, I was wondering when you'd be in!" The owner of 

the bar greeted her warmly as she removed her coat, and Mika smiled back with 

a slight bow. 

            "I'm sorry if I'm late, Ikeda-san." Over his shoulder she could

see that the place was fairly quiet at the moment, mostly regulars with a

few foreign tourists clustered in the back. Even the other waitresses were

letting their boredom show, paying more attention to the small television

behind the bar than to the already satisfied customers. 

            "No, no, not at all. Something has simply come up that I need

to talk to you about."

            "Okay..." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for continuation

and following when he motioned her to his office. Two of the other 

waitresses followed as Shinjiro Ikeda sat himself down at his desk, still

smiling a little too broadly. Mika crossed her arms instinctively. She 

didn't like his look one bit. 

            "We have been presented with a wonderful opportunity to advance our

business reputation while being paid generously for the prospect, girls, 

and you three are the only ladies on the serving staff I see fit for

such a venture." 

            Mika exchanged uneasy looks with her co-workers. 'Wonderful 

opportunities' usually meant they'd been invited to serve drinks for Kyoto's

rich, powerful, and perverted at some pseudo-important function. Her 

mind quickly clicked into 'excuse' mode...there had to be something 

polite and to the point that would get her out of the prospect. Ikeda-san

continued, oblivious to his girl's discomfort. 

            "We've been invited by the Kaiken Hall staff to cater and

provide drinks for this weekend's rock show. As we have been promised prominent

advertisement, it will be an excellent chance to connect with a younger

demographic in the area, don't you agree?" The question was politely 

rhetorical, and the girls stood silent as the assignment sunk in. 

When they began the questions, it was a mix of excited chatter and 

cheer. 

            "So you mean we get to go backstage and everything?" Kanno

Hiromi clapped her hands excitedly. "This is going to be fun! Thank

you so much for choosing me, Ikeda-san!" Her short hair bobbed as 

she bowed, and Hashimoto Satomi joined in nodding. 

            "Yes, we'll do our very best to represent this establishment

well and you won't be disappointed in us!" 

            "Uesugi-san?" Ikeda peered over his glasses at her, pushing

them up on the bridge of his nose. He wasn't surprised that she didn't

look terribly excited, but he really had expected some reaction. 

"Uesugi-san, I was hoping that you would oversee the details of 

the event." 

            "You won't be there?" That caused a reaction, albeit only mild

surprise. With delicate situations Ikeda often preferred to run things

himself, making sure he was available to smooth any wrinkles and 

doctor any toes carelessly stepped on by an unthinking waitress. The

care he took to insure the bar's reputation was as admirable as it was

annoying. 

            "Unfortunately, no." He shook his head lightly. "Kaiken 

specifically requested only waitresses." Mika felt her lip curl at

that, but she talked herself down before snapping. It made good 

business sense that for such a fashionable scene only the youngest

and most beautiful assets of the company be sent out as representation.

            "I appreciate your confidence in my work." She nodded 

respectfully and kept her face impassive. "I will be happy to do

what's required of me." 

            "Very good." Ikeda smiled and waved them off, turning back to

the scattered papers covering his desk. "You may go back to work now.

Uesugi-san, we'll talk when your shift is over and I'll put you in

contact with Kaiken." 

            The trio bowed and exited quickly, their high heels clicking

loudly against the tiled floor. 

            "Is this not the best job ever?" Satomi hopped up on a barstool, 

twisting around to face her coworkers. "No old guys, no suits, 

and we get to turn up the charm around gorgeous musicians." She smiled,

looking insufferably pleased. 

            "It's not going to be quite that easy." Mika assured her, picking

up a tray. "We probably won't be dealing much with the bands at all. It's

going to be the producers, sponsors, and managers who will most likely be

around, and they're going to be..."

            "Old guys in suits?" 

            "Basically."

            "It's still better than other things we've had to do." Hiromi

argued, sitting next to Satomi and crossing her legs. "We'll get to

hear the concert and all, and there shouldn't be that many people to

have to deal with. I'd think you'd be even happier than we are 

about this, Mika-san. After all, you're the one who complains the

most about the usual affairs." 

            "Hm." Was Mika's monosyllabic answer as she turned to take

an order, her mind mixed with annoyance and an unfamiliar 

apprehension. As she stepped back to the bar to mix the drinks she 

pushed the feelings away with inner determination. So, despite everything,

she'd see Seguchi Tohma again. It certainly wasn't anything to be 

excited or nervous about. It was doubtful he remembered her, and if 

he did it wasn't exactly going to be a big deal. After all, she reasoned 

to herself, they had only spent a little time together and just because 

she had found him extremely attractive did not mean that she couldn't 

be polished and professional if by chance they should speak again. And 

furthermore...

            "Damn it!" She cursed aloud as the vodka splashed out of the 

low glass and onto her hand, startling her and soaking through the cuff of 

her sleeve. With a scowl she shook the clear droplets off her skin, ignoring

the curious glances from Hiromi and Satomi as she gestured for them

to take the customer while she washed the away the trace alcohol. Leaning

against the counter Mika composed herself, eliminating the tension from

her frame and pulling a cigarette out from beneath the counter. 'Quit being 

an idiot' her mind's voice chirped helpfully, trying to reinstate the mental

dialogue. Mika sighed as she inhaled, staring up at the permanently 

smoke-stained ceiling of the bar. She let her brain play through various

scenarios as she smoked, wondering again why she was even bothering to

worry about it. It wasn't her style to fret over what anyone thought of

her, least of all some guy she barely knew, no matter how charming,

handsome, or intriguing he was. Hell, she reasoned, a good three-fourths

of the girls in Japan felt exactly the same way she did. 

            "Mika-san?" Hiromi's voice carried over the low hum of conversation 

as Mika stabbed her cigarette in the ashtray with a violent motion. 

"Are you okay?"

            "Fine." Mika snapped back a little too quickly, caught off 

guard in her reverie. The waitress backed off immediately, and Mika 

turned again to her tables with a determined look. She just wasn't going

to let herself worry about it right now. She had work to do, and working

was much more productive than sitting around thinking about Seguchi-san.

Less interesting, to be sure, but Mika had about had it thinking of the

'interesting' things that could arise, and there was really no point to

it. If the two of them spoke five words during the course of the night 

she'd be surprised. She hadn't been lying when she'd told her co-workers

what they'd likely be doing. It was going to end up being like any other 

special function they attended, and Mika found she couldn't decide if 

that fact was extremely comforting or incredibly disappointing.   

                                                ***

            "I really don't understand how these kinds of things always 

happen to you!" Wastasi Junko shook her head as she set a selection

of lipstick and eye shadow down on Mika's bathroom counter. The taller

girl shook her head as she rolled on her sheer nylons, struggling not to

snag the material. She fussed over them for a few minutes, fastening 

the stockings and glaring over as her friend proceeded to rearrange

her makeup. 

            "Isn't it amazing how fate works, though?" Junko continued,

sticking away any shades she considered too dull or awkward and cheerily

lining up her preferred brands and colors. "I mean, just yesterday none

of us were going to get to go, and now all of us are! And I still 

totally think you can sneak us backstage...Wait, you're not considering 

wearing this color, right?" She held a lipstick up to the light with a 

frown. "You're so obviously an autumn, I don't know why you have this."

The tube was tossed in the trashcan before Mika could question her 

judgment. 

            "You're the last person I need fashion tips from." Mika zipped the 

short uniform skirt and gathered her hair behind her, pulling it up into an 

appropriately formal bun. She checked her profile in the mirror and 

pushed Junko ungracefully from the vanity, artfully applying a minimum

of makeup. "Just promise me you'll keep Tatsuha out of trouble." 

            "Oh, sure." Junko waved dismissively, sitting down on the 

bed. She smiled at Mika's disbelieving glance. "There's not going to be any 

trouble. I'm totally in charge."

            "And you'll call when you get home?"

            "Mika, you sound like my grandmother." The comparison brought 

another patented glare, and Junko shook her head. "Yes, of course, don't

be so grouchy. Nothing's going to happen to your brother. I swear, if 

you had your way you'd keep them stuck inside all the time."

            "And then I'd know where they were, who they saw, and that they 

were perfectly well cared for. I don't see the problem. I'll try to see

you tonight if I get a break." 

            Junko nodded, picking up a magazine and flipping the well worn 

pages to avoid looking back at her friend. She certainly wasn't going

to say anything else with Mika so edgy. When she got like this the only

thing that wouldn't provoke her was pretty much 'Yes, Mika-san, you're 

absolutely right about absolutely everything.', and Junko wasn't quite up

to kowtowing. 

            "Bye." 

            Junko nodded again, continuing to keep her eyes glued to an article

on the latest advances in hair jewelry. She sat up again as the click of the

front door indicated that Mika was finally on her way, and she swung to her 

feet to go look for Tatsuha. It wasn't hard to find him...all she had to do

was follow the sounds of the latest Nittle Graper cd that was blasting

down the hall to the shut bathroom. She smiled as she knocked. So what if 

Mika blasted her for taking a ten year old to the concert? He was undoubtedly

going to be more fun and happy about it than his big sister, and right now 

that was really all that was important. 

Notes: So do you guys prefer more, shorter chapters or less, longer chapters (ex. 

This is almost nine pages and out now, or it could have been left as one chapter and been 

eighteen or so, but out next week). Please review and let me know. Or just review. :D 

Reviews make me happier than anything else in this world, even chocolate.  Oh, and

does anyone know any good html programs to do documents in? Word is driving

me crazy. It always changes the formatting when I upload and makes me want 

to stab my computer with a grapefruit spoon. -_-


	4. chapter four

Title: Understated

Author: Occurs (missoccurs@hotmail.com)

Chapter Four (!)

Notes: I live! I live! I can't promise consistent

updates, but something made me write almost this 

whole darn thing tonight. Yes, it's short, yes, it's

kinda fluffy in the way cheesy romance novels are

fluffy, but it's here! And can someone please

tell  me how to make it to where documents do

not automatically double space when you

convert them to html? . 

            "Here you are, sir." Mika smiled blandly as she passed the manager his

third bourbon of the night. He gulped it down hastily, then slid off his glasses,

polishing them with practiced habit to try and release nervous energy. His 

apprehension was reflected in the mood of the whole backstage area. People 

were scurrying around like mice, fixing little things here and there, tripping over 

cords in the half-darkness, and trying very hard to stick to the strict schedule that 

dictated that there would be a show beginning in exactly twenty minutes, whether 

or not anyone was ready. As the half-dressed singer of the warm up band paraded 

by, screaming for her shoes, the manager reached for another drink. 

            "Hey, you, I need more water!" The diva stalked back, gesturing sharply at Mika

with the rhinestone-buckled boot clutched in her hand. "How can you people expect me 

to sing if I can't keep my vocal cords hydrated?!" Mika gritted her teeth as she

passed the girl a chilled bottle, wondering how she expected to sing if she kept

running back and forth while shrieking like a banshee. The starlet downed the bottle

then tossed it back in Mika's face, spinning on her heel to return to her dressing

room. 

            "I'm sorry, ma'm." The manager apologized miserably as he leaned against

the makeshift bar counter. "She's a little hard to handle, but she has a lot of

talent and..."

            "It's fine." Mika threw the bottle in the trash, her voice cool. 

She glanced harshly at the green-haired girl's retreating figure, mentally 

going over her resignation speech for when she got out of this special kind 

of hell. Uesugi Mika was not designed to be at anyone's beck and call, least 

of all whining superstars and their alcoholic entourage. As she turned to 

prepare another tray for Hiromi to parade around, she felt a small tap on

her sleeve. A quick glance around showed, well, no one. Mika frowned 

slightly, sure she hadn't imagined it. Another tap came.

"Ano, excuse me, but Kumogoro would like some strawberry soda please!"

            Mika's professional expression visibly cracked as she looked not

around, but down to see a stuffed rabbit being held up to the counter, its

head bobbing in time with its ventriloquist. 

            "I beg your pardon?" she repeated, looking out of the corner of 

her eye to see if anyone else saw and found the situation even a little 

unusual. They didn't. 

            "Strawberry soda! Or lime, or lemon, or orange, no, not orange,

or grape, yeah grape would be good! Yeah yeah, grape or strawberry!" The

words came at a mile a minute, and Mika struggled to keep her composure.

            "I'm ah, sorry but we don't have any soda. Perhaps one of

the vending machines would better suit your needs..."

            "But Kumogoro saw you give Takeuchi-san a soda!" 

            Mika's lip twitched.

            "Even just a regular normal-flavored soda!"

            "Ryuichi, why don't you just have water instead? We're

going on very soon."

            Mika's heart did an annoying little jump in her chest. Tohma

Seguchi stood behind the crouched figure and his stuffed companion, 

smiling benignly at her but with a touch of deviousness in his eyes.

Ryuichi reluctantly agreed to Tohma's logic, but upon spotting 

Noriko by the lights he promptly forgot about his quest for Kumogoro's

drink and ran over to accost his other bandmate. Tohma gave a slight

shrug by way of apology, and Mika straightened. The blonde continued

to look at her, but said nothing.

            "Would you like a drink, Seguchi-san?" She inquired in the 

most polite tone she could manage. If he didn't remember her she

certainly wasn't going to be the first one to...

            "I'm happy you're here." He finally spoke, stepping in closer

to her. He did sound happy, but not in the least surprised, and 

warning bells went off in Mika's head. If he had anything to do

with the fact that she was stuck here in uncomfortable shoes, being

harrassed by starlets and toys, for an hourly wage that could 

barely keep a goldfish for a month, she would have to kill him. 

And, idol or not, it would have to be painful and messy. He must have

seen the glint in her eye, because Tohma suddenly laughed and moved

back. Mika grimaced slightly, and she crossed her arms. 

            "You fixed this, didn't you, Seguchi?" 

            He managed a look of contrived surprise, and she scowled. "And

there's no use lying to me, because I know you did." His boyish features 

softened, and he gave her a gentle smile.

            "Only because you didn't keep your part of the bargin, Mika-

san."

            Mika's mind flittered back to the train station. Yes, she had

said she might look him up, or something to that effect, but really,

didn't the man have any sense of what a woman says when she's just

trying to be polite? She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut 

off by the violent strains of a guitar and beat of drums rocking 

through the amplifiers, and the sound of human voices screaming as 

loudly as they could. The whole backstage area vibrated with the

rhythm, and Mika resisted the urge to cover her ears. It was a small 

miracle everyone present wasn't completely deaf with the noise. Tohma

glanced between the amplifier and the lady, then made a 'follow me'

motion and nodded to Mika. She looked indignant for a moment, then 

her mind said to hell with it all. She waved Hiromi over and pointed

to Tohma, then jerked her head to indicate that she was going with the

rock star. She flatly ignored the other girl's look of stunned disbelief,

taking Tohma's proffered arm and turning heel to the cramped station.

            She followed the blonde to the small dressing room, kicking off the

offending black pumps the moment he shut the door behind them. She was

a little surprised at the lack of glamour; She'd always imagined backstage 

dressing rooms to be at least a little posh but this room was a small 

affair with only a few makeup tables and scattered chairs to provide 

decoration and most of the space taken up by the obscenely large racks

of clothing that lined the back. 

            "All that just for concerts?" She questioned with a raised 

eyebrow. It was enough to fill her admittedly oversized closet, and both

her brothers' besides. He nodded, running his hand over one of the silk

and sequin jackets with a smile. 

            "Designers send them to us for free, hoping we'll use them 

for a show or event." He eyed the piece she was handling, a dark long

coat with flared oriental collar and sleeves. "That one is a Miyake 

Issei." 

            "You're kidding." She dropped the sleeve back to the rack, trying

not to look too amazed. 

            "Not at all." He smiled, shaking his head lightly and turning from

the embarrassment of fashion riches. "You can take out or try any of them

you like, we don't even have time to go through all the outfits that 

get sent in." 

            "That's alright..." She protested lightly, eyeing a particularly

beautiful cape and wishing she had time to take him up on the offer. 

Her roving gaze caught sight of herself in the mirror, and she blanched

slightly as she realized the toll the hectic evening had taken on 

her carefully constructed appearance. With a small frown she approached

the glass, noting her slightly smudged lipstick and the stray strands

of hair that had crept out of her chignon. The mars to her professional

look were a slight annoyance, but combined with the other annoyances

of the evening it was really too much. Momentarily forgetting her 

status as a guest, Mika began to fuss with her hair, her interest

right now solely on getting at least one thing back into control. She 

barely registered when Tohma moved dangerously closely behind her, 

his hands moving up and his fingertips lightly brushing against

her shoulders. 

            "Here, let me." Gently he removed the pins from her hair, setting them

on the table beside them. His fingers followed, combing through her silky

tresses and letting them tumble down her back. He was taking quite a few 

liberties, he knew, and it was really very rude of him, but, he reasoned, if

Mika really objected he would probably find a knee to his groin and 

fingernails on his face faster than he could possibly react. He smirked

a little at that, trying to think of how he would reason the injuries 

to Sakano and the band. 

            Mika shivered as his fingers lightly brushed the neck and scalp beneath her 

locks, trying to remain statue-still as she watched the look in his eyes change 

from simple enjoyment of tactile pleasure to something more predatory and possessive. 

She was suddenly aware of how close he was to her, so close that she could feel his 

quickened breath warm on her cheek, see the brief flash of his pulse in his throat, 

that involuntary movement belying his calm exterior. His hands froze on her shoulders

and she wondered why he was hesitating, then, as an afterthought, wondered why

she was. The situation was crazy, she knew, this whole moment seemingly stolen

from one of the fanzines that really were hidden beneath springboard and

mattress in which young women wrote and drew out idly fantasized moments between

themselves and their gods. Turning carefully she raised a hand, lightly cupping his

smooth cheek and drawing her thumb across his lips, studying his reaction

with almost clinical appraisal. She knew she should feel flattered with the 

attention, or angry at his casual familiarity, or maybe daring and rebellious,

instead, the primary emotion Uesugi Mika felt was confusion. Something was

happening, and she didn't understand it and she certainly didn't understand

why she was reacting like this or even why he had chosen her for this 

moment instead of one of the millions of girls who would have gladly fallen at

his feet and licked his shoes in exchange for one thoughtless caress. 

            The millimeters seemed like miles as Mika slowly leaned forward and lay her 

lips on Tohma's; soft, chaste, and waiting for a reaction. His weight leaned 

into her and she parted her lips to allow him a taste of what he was seeking. 

            "Shh..." He cautioned, motioning to the door and the audible hum of

frantic people just behind it with a self-satisfied smile. Mika shook her head 

lightly with a smirk and pulled him back to her, kissing him languidly and savoring

the mixture of salt and her lipstick on him. This was simply too illicitly fun,

sitting here with her arms twined around the neck of this not-quite a stranger

enjoying playful intimacies with the oblivious world only a few feet away. Her

confusion had been sharply shoved away by the present intoxication and the

satisfaction of knowing that even if she wasn't totally in control, at least

he wasn't either. Neither of them could have told how long they stood there 

before a loud knocking on the door caused them to jump appart, exchanging furrative 

and slightly guilty looks as Tohma wiped his lips to remove any evidence and 

managed an only slightly winded "Come in." 

            "We're on in five, and you're still in the dressing room?" Noriko 

huffed as she leaned in the doorway, Ryuichi slightly behind her. "Honestly,

you were supposed to be ready..." She paused as she noticed Mika standing

behind Tohma, arms crossed and her back to the door to hide her blush-tinged

cheeks. Her gaze flitted between the waitress and her fellow keyboardist,

and putting two and two together a little too well, she gave a dramatic

sigh and threw up her hands. "Just come on, okay?"

            "Of course, I'm perfectly ready you know." But Tohma's smile was a 

little strained as he nodded, and as he walked out he tried and failed to

catch Mika's eye. Letting her arms fall, Mika stood in the cramped space

until she could hear the first notes of Nittle Grasper coming from the 

stage. Then, with all the dignity she could muster she swept her hair

back, returned her shoes to their proper place on her feet, and went back

to finish her job. 

                                                ******

            "Junko! Tasuha! Ugh..." Mika waved frantically, trying to get the

attention of her brother and friend from behind the metal barrier that

separated the leaving crowd from the backstage area. Even if the pair

heard her, they were swept away by the torrent of sweaty bodies streaming

towards the exit. 

            "Come on, Uesugi-san." She could hear Satomi complaining in the

background. "We still have to close up, and I'm ready to go." Mika sniffed

with a shake of her head. And they hadn't believed her when she had told

them this wouldn't be fun. Mentally, she checked off the things they still

had to do: Total up receipts, collect on tabs, polish and dismantle the

bar...

            "Mika-san."

            She paused, and turned to look at Tohma. She had thought that he

would be long gone by now...after all, superstars were always the last

ones to arrive and the first ones allowed to leave. 

            "I have work to do, Seguchi." 

            His smile faltered, and his look was plainly puzzled. In all

honesty the stoic tone had been the last thing he expected. Mika

gave a little sigh and leaned against the wall, and Tohma found 

himself mirroring her defensive posture. They looked like models of

composure, each coolly beautiful and surveying the other for a chink 

in the armor that would let them gain the upper hand. Mika broke 

first. 

            "Look, Seguchi, this is fairly ridiculous, don't you agree?"

            He gave her an appraising glance. "I don't see how people 

getting what they want is ridiculous in the least." 

            "Who said I want you? You barely know me, after all." Her argument 

sounded weak, even to her own ears, and she averted her eyes from his. 

Serious now, Tohma leaned a hand against the wall, propping himself

close to her and answering her question with another.

            "Ano..." He began, letting her eyes rise back up to meet

his. She was scared, he could see that, despite her defiant attitude

and flashing eyes. "Mika-san, why do you see me as a threat?" That was

the only reason he could come up with for this hot and cold act,

that somehow she was threatened by him and he had to assuage it. 

            "Honestly?" She could not find a trace of mocking or even patronization

in his gaze, just simple concern. It was touching, really, and she 

somehow felt like she was being privileged by it. As hard as she tried

to keep her defenses up, they were flagging, and she suddenly felt 

very tired and very old. If only she could just be a normal teenage girl,

like Junko, without all the considerations that went along with being the

eldest child and virtual mother of the Uesugi family. But it was wishful

thinking, something for a parallel universe and not reality. "Honestly, 

Seguchi-san..." Mika struggled to find a way to phrase things. "It's just..."

Forcefully she composed herself again, turning away from him with a closed

posture. "I'm not in a position where I can afford to have my heart

broken." 

            Tohma's hand dropped away from the wall. "And you think I am?" He

asked her quietly, his expression slightly drawn. Mika tilted her head and 

blinked, trying to process the new implications. 

            "Isn't that easy for you to say, though? Any of the women and

men here tonight would happily love you, one after the other, no

broken hearts needed." 

            Except the one I want...Is what he wanted to say. Instead, he took

her hand and lay her palm flat against his. 

            "All I'm asking for is a chance, Mika-san. I can't swear that I 

won't end up being the one to break your heart, but I would never do it

malaciously. If nothing else...I think we could be very good friends." 

            "Lets start there then." She acquiesced, offering a slight

smile and twining her fingers with his. It was a small compromise, but better

to almost have it both ways than no way at all. 

            "Will you meet me tomorrow then? Before the show?" 

            "I suppose that makes the most sense, as we'll both be stuck here

all night anyway." The clanging of glasses and Hiromi's annoyed voice 

made Mika pause. "I really do have work, Tohma." 

            "I know." He disentangled his hand from hers, and pulled out some

paper and a pen. "Here's my number and room...why don't you call me then meet

me there?" 

            "I'll call you, anyway." She took the paper and tucked it neatly into

her purse, then paused as she noticed him still standing there. "You can

leave now." 

            "I know." He smiled charmingly, and after a quick glance around 

leaned forward to plant a fleeting kiss on Mika's lips. She gave him

a warning glare, but the effect was dulled by the red that stained her

face and the bemused smile that was trying to change her expression. It 

was so infuriating that Mika didn't even have time to think of a 

proper retort before Seguchi Tohma was behind the building and well out of 

earshot.

End notes: R&R, as per usual. I hope I didn't disappoint after such a long hiatus. ^_^ 


End file.
